Princess Savina (LD Stories)
Princess Savina '''is one of the main human characters from the original cartoon show; her official Wiki page is ''here'''. In Numbuh 404's stories, she isn't exactly jovial when Falla arrives, but tries to befriend when she realizes she's a new resident in her uncle's kingdom. ''This page will be filled in soon. In the meantime, please don't edit it without Numbuh 404's permission. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: she is the princess of the kingdom ruled by her uncle (simply called the King), who is aware of the Smurfs' existence. She is a red-headed young woman who is not always content to remain in the tutelage of Dame Barbara and learn how to sew and pour tea - "proper princess" etiquette, basically. She is an expert marksman, horse rider, and archer (practicing when Dame Barbara isn't around). Fanon: she first reappears in the Season 10 Finale as a supporting character in the King's castle and meets a valiant young lady from a southern kingdom. Friends She is good friends with Sir Johan and the court jester, Peewit - the only two people who know what she really thinks about being "proper". She has a mutual attraction to the young knight since they have so much in common, but doesn't express her feelings beyond friendship; she really just hopes he'll make the first move so her uncle and Dame Barbara won't have their suspicions aroused. If she could, she would be more than happy to ask for his hand, but "that's not ladylike" as she is told. Meeting and Relationship with Falla As stated above, she doesn't really give much regard to Falla when Johan introduces her to the court and is seemingly indifferent to her existence; she is relieved, however, that she isn't of nobility like herself and rather is put to work as a seamstress and general servant to her uncle. However, she gradually becomes jealous of her as time passes because she can go out with Johan and Peewit and isn't contantly expected to be a "proper" princess like herself. Reaction to her Intimacy with Johan To be expanded later! Reaction to her Intimacy with Peewit To be expanded later! Role in the Story As only a supporting character in The Reluctant Dark Knight, Savina appears here and there to give her two cents about what's going on throughout the story. She speaks several times, starting in chapter 3 when she bandages Johan after he is injured while helping the Smurfs. The next morning at breakfast, they discuss the possibility of him teaching her how to pick locks - it can be assumed they managed to find time for this. She speaks again in chapter 5, leading Johan to her uncle's throne room so he can tell him something important pertaining to her dear cousin, King Gerard. They learn of his Grand Ball and Johan suggests that she join them when they visit his kingdom, but Dame Barbara turns it down. (She is jealous of Falla here because she gets to go with them instead.) However, she is mentioned during chapter 6 while the trio is with her cousin: they leave shortly after Johan says he promised to teach her how to fall off a horse properly. Again she's mentioned in chapter 7 when Johan claims he'll miss breakfast to meet her in the stables and show her how to clean her horse's hooves. When Falla and Peewit head out to visit the Smurfs about making a dress for the Grand Ball, she and Johan are together and engaged in a conversation which neither of them overhear. It isn't until the epilogue that she makes her final appearance in this story when she and her uncle are informed of Johan's betrayal. Trivia *In the Peyo comics, she has long blonde hair and a black and blue dress which differs greatly from her design in the 1980s Smurfs cartoon series. *Her signature song is ''Shake It Out ''by Florence And The Machine. *Her birthday is March 9th, and in the RDK stories she is introduced being 15 years old. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 11 Characters